


Mastering A New Code

by DixieDale



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Usually the meetings at HQ were pretty useless, at least in the opinion of the team leaders.  However, Garrison, Ainsley and the others had to admit that new one DID have potential - the one involving the use of a new code, unique to each team.  Easy to develop, easy to implement, pretty well unbreakable by the enemy.  Yes, that could be extremely useful.  Far more useful than anyone ever imagined.





	Mastering A New Code

It had seemed a sensible idea, one of the few the efficiency experts up at HQ had come up with. "Take a book, a very simple one but one no one would be expecting you to be using as a code book. Perhaps a children's story book or something similar. Take the first line on a page, or maybe the last - just be consistent so there's no confusion; assign a meaning to it. Memorize the page number and those few words and the meaning you have assigned, and there you have it. Two additional ways to pass along a message to the others on your team. Just mentioning that number, or those words, and your team knows what you are telling them, and the enemy won't have a clue."

Garrison had thought it over, could see any number of advantages and no drawbacks, so he turned it over to the guys to pick out something appropriate ("And Casino? That means no porn!") next trip up to London, get several copies, and a new string to their bow would be in place. 

He'd even chuckled over the title of the very simple little book they'd selected as he worked out the various codes they tended to use. And he had to admit, it was working extremely well, had given them an advantage on more than one occasion. 

Actor's furious remarking to that officer that "I assure you NONE of my sixteen children would have given me as sloppy a salute as your young fledgling back there at the checkpost!" gave everyone the high sign that they were to avoid confrontation, just slip around through the woods. Chief fisting his hand to his side - '5' - told them the way was clear. Goniff's scrawled '8' in the dust at the rendezvous alerted the guys that Garrison was in trouble at his entry point, letting them follow after the pickpocket, staging an impromptu rescue. Goniff had flashed the slightly battered Garrison a quick grin while untying him, "right 'andy, this turned out to be, Warden! All manner of useful!"

It had worked well, all around. Of course, Casino HAD confused things a little the time he'd whispered, "ever tell you about those three broads in Ber Town?" just as they were leaving that cafe, causing Actor to frantically search the crowds for the contact from Berlin who wasn't supposed to meet them for another hour. (Turned out the safecracker had just seen a remarkably top-heavy brunette who'd reminded him of a wild weekend in a place called Berton over in Jersey.). 

Why, then, as useful as that new code was proving, did the mere sight of that book laying around on the tables and chairs at the Mansion made Garrison snort with a combination of amusement and annoyance? 

Why, upon once again reading those chapter headings to himself, did he want to shake his head or maybe want to pound it against the surface of his desk? Was he reading too much into the events of the past few weeks? Maybe, maybe not. 

Now, over a solitary glass of almost-drinkable whiskey, he took that book from the bottom drawer of his desk, and read the title once again. 

'Caring For Your Pet', a book so basic in both words and ideas it was obviously aimed at the new, indeed, first time pet owner. He read through the introduction to each chapter, at least the first seven from which they'd developed their code.

**  
Chapter 1 - 'In order to avoid disappointment, take care to select the right pet. You must take into consideration not only temperament, activity level, and natural instincts of your new pet, but also the amount of effort you can put forth in grooming and training, availability of the proper food in the required amounts, possible costs of medical care, etc. The perfect pet for one household could be exactly the wrong pet for another. Be honest about your needs and abilities, so as not to cause an unhappy situation for you and your pet.'

Chapter 2 - 'While your pet will be active a great deal of the time, it still needs its proper rest. A snug comfortable place, secure from outside distraction, will be a welcome addition to your pet's well-being. Do not hesitate to make the providing of such a proper bed a priority.'

Chapter 3 - 'Pay attention to your pet's bathroom habits. Any sudden changes may point to a problem that is better solved earlier, while correction is easy, rather than later, when it would prove much more difficult.'

Chapter 4 - 'While going about its usual activities will provide many ways for your pet to become untidy, there is no reason for it to stay that way. Just as it is important for you to brush your hair and wash up after vigorous activities, it is important that your pet be kept well-groomed as well. This is not only for appearance's sake, but it is also healthier.'

Chapter 5 - 'Your new pet is an individual, with its own personality and habits. It is not, nor should you expect it to be, a duplicate of your grandfather's Old Tige, or your mother's Bess. You need to get to know and understand THIS pet. Be patient and understanding so that your life together might be a mutually beneficial one for many years to come.'

Chapter 6 - 'Often your pet will not understand what is in its best interests, and it is not necessary that it do so. It is up to you to gently guide your pet into the ways that will be most beneficial, not only for it, but for the household at large.'

Chapter 7 - 'Play games with your pet, but don't always feel you have to prove your superiority. Keep the play challenging, but let it win sometimes. That small measure of kindness will only increase the bonds between you.'  
**

He'd thought about it off and on all day, and now he couldn't get it out of his mind.

It had been a good evening of poker, and he'd actually won the last hand. They were sipping at their drinks, talking of this and that, and finally his curiosity got the better of him. 

Standing up to retrieve the little book laying on the back of one of the armchairs, he laid it on the big round table and sat back down, waited expectantly for someone to comment. 

The men looked at it, at him, raised questioning eyes. {"Obviously I'm going to have to ask,"} Garrison thought, having hoped that wouldn't be necessary.

"So, whose bright idea was it? I'd really like to know," Garrison asked, tapping the book with his index finger, a deceptively casual look of inquiry on his face.

A puzzled glance around the table, then Actor spoke up. "I do not understand, Craig. The code? I thought you said it was the efficiency experts from Langley who came up with the idea."

"Yes, I know. But which of YOU came up with that added little twist? I have to admit the curiosity is killing me," Garrison urged, glancing from face to face, trying to get some clue.

Goniff frowned, confusion evident on his face, in his eyes. "Well, Casino picked out the book; said it looked simple enough. And it wasn't all mushy like the poetry one Actor was leaning toward. Chiefy and me didn't much care, long as the words weren't too long and there weren't all that many pages to be getting confused over."

No matter how Garrison poked and prodded, no one would admit to any additional use of that little code book. Well, if they weren't going to cooperate, he sure as hell wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of outlining each and every thing he'd finally taken notice of. After all, what if he was wrong?? He didn't think he was, but it would be embarrassing as hell if he was.

He left to go to his room, still in somewhat of a snit at them for not coming clean with him.

A few minutes after he'd left, Chief asked, "anyone know what the Lieutenant was talking about? It's like he thinks we're keeping some big secret from him."

Goniff shrugged, "not a clue, Chiefy. Maybe just a lot on 'is mind. Maybe those blokes up at HQ are riding 'im 'arder than usual."

"Yeah, well, I think the man seriously needs to get laid. Maybe Jolene knows someone that'd kick that damned halo off his head. Now there's an idea! We see if we can wrangle a pass, con him into coming along, and drop him into an all-you-could-want buffet - you know, blondes, brunettes, redheads - tall, short, and everything in between! That should do the job!"

Chief and Goniff rolled their eyes at Casino's usual one-solution-for-all-problems answer.

Actor snorted, "perhaps for you, Casino, but I am not so sure about the Lieutenant. And somehow I do not believe that is the issue. There was something about the code book. What on earth it could be, though, I simply cannot see!" picking up the simple little book to glance through it once again. It certainly seemed no more complicated than it had when they were memorizing the codes.

And in the privacy of his own bedroom, Craig Garrison was once again thumbing through his own copy of that little book, mentally annotating the instructions with some extremely apt recent examples. 

{"Not every chapter, at least I don't think so. But some? Oh, yes!"} thinking back.

****  
Garrison had made it back to the place they were making their headquarters, a small abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts of the village. Stumbling over the raised stones in the farmyard, he caught himself before falling, then scolded himself for his carelessness, but had to admit he was a little surprised even to still be on his feet. Too long without sleep, without even enough time to close his eyes for a catnap; having to constantly be on the alert. It was no wonder he was getting clumsy, and he had that meeting with the German General in the morning to deal with, a meeting where he would have to be at his best. He groaned to himself, pushing himself onward.

A faint whistle, another in return, and he was in through the door. There was no light except for the moonlight filtering its way in through the tattered curtains, but he could see Actor's tall outline close at hand. Looking around for Goniff, not seeing him, he'd offered a quick anxious question, only to get a reassuring "don't worry, Craig. He's here, safe and sound. Like a busy mouse, he's been gathering bits and pieces and made a cozy nest."

A familiar voice came from the darkened corner where Garrison could just make out an opening, a closet with a door only half hanging in place, a shadowy form standing at the edge.

"And just in time, it seems. Come along, now, Lieutenant. All proper and snug, just waiting for you. 'Ad my turn at a nice little kip, you know, and no way Actor could fit, so it's all yours. 'ave to tuck your legs up a bit, but you should manage well enough. Come on, then, time's a'wasting." 

Before he could argue, agile hands loosened his jacket collar, urged him down into welcome softness, tucked a slightly musty cover over him, and backed away. He just barely registered the warm chuckle, the comforting pat to his shoulder, and the sliding away of that shadow that had made him so snug in this cubbyhole.

His eyes had just slid shut, a deep sigh escaping him. In the far, far background, he could just barely make out the words.

"You just got BACK from doing your part of the job, Goniff. You hadn't been in that corner for more than ten minutes."

The words were not challenging, just a mild statement, certainly not one of reproof.

"Ei, Actor. You saw. About to fall over, 'e is. 'e don't get some rest, 'e's likely to fall asleep when you two are trying to con that ruddy general. Besides, you know me, I can sleep just about anywhere. This spot over 'ere will do me just fine."

Goniff's voice sounded as if he was as exhausted as Garrison felt, and the officer rebelled at that sacrifice of what was the only cozy spot in the tiny abandoned farmhouse. And it was cozy, at least relatively. Somewhere Goniff had managed to scrounge the remains of an old mattress, insides gaping through tears in the cover, but still providing wonderful cushioning against the hard cold floorboards, along with an only slightly musty quilt. Garrison felt for the bundle under his head, belatedly realizing it had to be his pickpocket's jacket, rolled into a comforting mass.

He struggled to come back to full alertness, to pull himself to his feet and send the Englishman back to the nest he'd built. He'd just gotten his eyes full open when there was a shadow, then a form draping another jacket around him.

"Actor!" he whispered in protest. "No, you need that. And tell Goniff to get back over here; I don't intend to take his spot," stifling a deep yawn even as he spoke, started to unwind from the fetal position he'd curled into.

"Hush and lie still, Craig, and rest. Goniff has another spot picked out for himself and he is already asleep. He is right. We need you at your best in a few hours."

Garrison was in no position to see the fast glance the con man took over his shoulder, at the figure perched unsteadily on the three-legged wooden chair, shoulders draped forward over the battered remains of a small side table. 

{"No, I didn't lie. He IS asleep, and he did pick that spot, not that there were many options."}

"But you could . . . "

Actor chided him with some amusement. "Craig, Goniff might have been able to stretch out more, but YOU barely fit in this spot. Do you really think I would find any comfort with the contortions I would have to go through to do the same? Stop fussing, go to sleep."

And somehow the next words, the next movement, just wouldn't come, and he did sleep, soundly and deeply, with a warmth surrounding him that did not come entirely from the battered mattress and quilt, or even the two freely-shared jackets.

(Chapter Two - "While your pet will be active a great deal of the time, it still needs its proper rest. A snug comfortable place, secure from outside distraction, will be a welcome addition to your pet's well-being. Do not hesitate to make the providing of such a proper bed a priority.")

****  
He'd been thinking in that direction for awhile now, taking a break, a few precious minutes to himself. {"Sweet, blessed privacy!"} Hadn't had the opportunity since, well, maybe yesterday? Day before? Had even gotten up from his desk and started toward his chosen destination a couple of hours ago, then a phone call from Kevin Richards had pulled him back to his duties. 

A lengthy, if more than slightly obscure discussion of a project in the works had taken enough time that he'd decided to just go ahead with the backlogged reports instead of climbing the stairs. 

Finishing the highly-imaginative report he'd just penned on that unfortunate incident at the small but well-appointed London museum, and he thought his interest might just have returned, enough he would take a little break.

Sergeant Major Rawlins had called to him just as he'd placed the first foot on the stairs. "Lieutenant, might I 'ave a word? It seems there's been just a little misunderstand, and it was asked that maybe I should bring the matter to your attention. Seeing as 'ow they're not quite in the temperament to do so without saying words they'd per'aps be better off NOT, if you know what I mean."

No, Garrison DIDN'T know what Rawlins meant, but he soon found out, and made another hastily scrawled note on his desk pad. "Have ANOTHER little talk with Goniff and Casino, ASAP."

By then the phone was ringing again, and so it went throughout the morning. A round on the obstacle course, chivying Goniff to "get a move on, Goniff!! You're trying to outrun a bullet, remember, not taking a Sunday stroll!", followed by a session on the firing range, accompanied by an impatient, "Casino, the target's over there! Never mind the car full of women at the gate. They're probably lost; Private Jenkins can direct them! They don't need your help!" Then, of course, trying to ignore all the suggestions from Casino as to the ways the ladies probably COULD use a little help, how he'd be glad to ride along, make sure they got where (and what) they needed, the hotel in Bayside only being an incidental goal.

A hurried and uninspiring meal, then back to the reports. Finally he'd nodded firmly and announced to the empty room, "now! Some time to myself. I've earned a break!" and he'd headed upstairs. 

Wonder of wonders, no one stopped him, or called out to him, and he closed the door behind him with a sigh of relief. Getting comfortable, though not yet really relaxed, he glanced over and saw the magazine someone had left behind, opened to an advertisement for electric fans.

{"Might as well."}, opening the magazine at random. A deep flush came to his face when he realized exactly what he was holding, noting it was obviously Casino's, one of his more 'eclectic' selections. Even turning the magazine around a time or two, it took awhile to make any sense of what he was seeing in that centerfold, and when he did, he quickly slapped it shut and tossed it back where it had been.

A loud voice in the hall, "shit, we gotta do something about that lock! Keeps jamming . . ."

Just then the door to the bathroom flew open and Casino surged in. 

"Oops, sorry, Warden. Didn't mean to interrupt. Just looking for . . . " spotting the magazine, grabbed it, and dashed back out again.

Garrison glared at the door, sighed, realizing that his little break was NOT going according to plan. A quick rinse of his hands (if nothing else, he HAD handled that well-used magazine!), and he left the john to head back to his office. 

{"Maybe later,"} he growled to himself. What with one thing and another, later never came.

Bedtime, and he was half-undressed when there was a crisp tap-tap-tap at his door, and his cheeky little pickpocket slipped through.

"Ei, Lieutenant. Just 'appened to be visiting down at the Cottage, and 'Gaida, well, she said . . . Well, nevermind. Just finish this off, the w'ole lot now; no leaving any behind. Flavored it up nicely, she did. You'll be right as rain afore you know it. Guaranteed, she says, AND you'll sleep like a babe in arms besides. You'll be back to your own smiling, cheerful self come breakfast time."

And he was gone, and a pink-faced Craig Garrison was left holding a pint bottle that smelled of bourbon and honey and something slightly more bitter, but still not unpleasant. 

Shaking his head, looking at that now-closed door, Garrison snorted with embarrassed amusement. 

"It's always nice to know my welfare is being looked after. Lucky it was just Meghada. I'd hate for him to go around the village asking if anyone ELSE had a 'guarantee'd remedy', for 'the Lieutenant's little problem'!"

He took a long look at the bottle, took another cautious sniff, and shrugged. "Oh, well. She hasn't poisoned any of us yet."

It was surprisingly pleasant, like a rather exotic cocktail, left him with a nice little buzz while he happily nuzzled his pillow, and yes, come breakfast time, he was back to his own 'smiling, cheerful self'. 

At least that loud bellow of "Goniff! Casino! My office! Now! Just what the HELL were you thinking . . ." sounded much more like the young officer they were coming to know so well (so very, very well!).

(Chapter Three - "Pay attention to your pet's bathroom habits. Any sudden changes may point to a problem that is better solved earlier, while correction is easy, than later, when it would prove much more difficult.")

****  
"I'm in a hurry, Actor," Garrison grumbled impatiently. He'd only stopped off at the Mansion to deliver that briefcase; didn't intend to go inside, especially since the men were all ranged on the steps outside.

"Yes, I can see that, Craig. However, you cannot head to the Parsonage like that," Actor scolded gently.

Garrison didn't like being late, didn't like being held up by a flat tire on the way from London to the Mansion, didn't especially like feeling obliged to attend this 'village meeting', especially since he had the uncomfortable feeling his men might be a central topic of conversation. They HAD been more, um, 'energetic' and 'playful' recently, and he couldn't have expected Constable Ben Miller, the Reverend Standish, or any of the others in attendance today having somehow been blind to all that.

"Like what??!" he snapped, sending a glare at his men, causing those snickers and mock groans to turn into quickly extinguished coughs.

"Craig! Really? Have you taken a good look at yourself?"

Garrison growled, "I don't have time to be staring into the mirror, Actor; that's more your style!" Yes, he was in a bad mood.

"Well, there's that smudge on your cheek, and the grease in your 'air," Goniff noted helpfully, using his right hand to scratch the opposite ear. That manouevre didn't quite conceal the smirk on his face, though it was a good effort.

"Yer missing a couple a buttons on that jacket, Warden. And on the right cuff of your shirt," Casino commented in an offhand manner.

"And, Lieutenant, don't know how you split the back of yer pants, but don't think that's gonna go over all that smooth. The ladies there might get offended, maybe even the parson," Chief offered dryly.

Garrison touched his hand to his cheek, looking at the black streak on his finger tips; then glanced down at his open cuff and threads showing where buttons were once fastened. With his clean hand he gingerly reached back and grimaced. Yes, a good long gap.

Growling, he turned and made his way toward the door to the Mansion. He called behind him as he went.

"Actor, call the Parsonage. Apologize for me and tell them I'm running a little bit late, but I'll be there shortly."

At the doorway he paused, turned around, looked at those various grins and almost-grins. 

"And, guys? Thanks."

(Chapter 4 - "While going about its usual activities will provide many ways for your pet to become untidy, there is no reason for it to stay that way. Just as it is important for you to brush your hair and wash up after vigorous activity, it is important that your pet be kept well-groomed as well. This is not only for appearance's sake, but it is also healthier.")

****  
And then, tonight there had been that friendly little game of cards, the one he'd won with suspicious ease. With this crew, each and every one of them dangerously adept with the cards, that was a novelty.

(Chapter Seven - "Play games with your pet, but don't always feel you have to prove your superiority. Keep the play challenging, but let it win sometimes. That small measure of kindness will only increase the bonds between you.")

{"We only used Chapters 1 through 7 for coding. Hopefully they didn't read ahead. There's no sign yet that they're thinking about Chapter 10 - 'Adding a Second Pet to Your Household'. Or Chapter 11 - 'Mating and Your Pet'. And hopefully they'll never have a need for Chapter 12 - 'The Loss of A Pet'."}

"Well, at least no one's going around calling me Old Tige or Bess," Garrison chucked with wry amusement. "Thank heaven for small favors!"

And in the Common Room? Goniff was frowning in deep thought. 

"About the Lieutenant, guys. Think we need to start paying better attention. Maybe we can spot what's needed to temper 'im off a bit. Don't react like most other of the ruddy officers, you know; not like the screws we've 'ad dealings with, neither."

Everyone shrugged, agreed that was a good idea. Actor and Casino headed for the Dorm, Goniff and Chief handled the cleanup, per the rotation, and as Chief put away the ash trays, he glanced over at Goniff and gave just a small smile.

"Chapter Five, right?" 

Goniff looked over from where he was getting the chairs back in position, gave a sly grin, "right you are, Chiefy."

He quoted solemnly. 'Your new pet is an individual, with its own personality and 'abits. It is not, nor should you expect it to be, a duplicate of Old Tige, or your mother's Bess. You need to get to know and understand THIS pet. Be patient and understanding so that your life together might be a mutually beneficial one.' 

Goniff shook his head ruefully and sighed. "And this one, Chiefy? 'E's gonna take a lot of understanding and patience, mark my words! Figure we'll be needing Chapter Six a lot. You know - 'Often your pet will not understand what is in its best interests, and it is not necessary that it do so. It is up to you to gently guide your pet into the ways that will be most beneficial, not only for it, but for the 'ousehold at large.'

"Think we can manage it?" the younger man asked.

"Oh, sure. Just take a little time and effort, that's all. 'E's the right fit for us, and us for 'im. Just like Chapter One said was so important. It'll work just fine, if we don't let 'im and 'is enthusiasm for blowing stuff up get us all killed."

Chief nodded. "Yeah, but that's a real big 'if'. Think we should tell Pappy and Actor?"

Goniff grinned, "yeah, but let them worry it through another day or so first. More fun that way."

Chief snorted, letting a rare smile of amusement slip out. He wasn't sure what the future held, for him or the others, but one thing for sure, with these guys, with the Lieutenant around? It sure wasn't going to be boring! Hell, Goniff alone . . .


End file.
